The White Horse
by becca duhhh
Summary: She's moved on...moved out...and move on with life...but when she breaks down and nobody is there to help her up...the horse pranced along. And soon she felt herself flying with him all the time. He was her pegasus...but she needed her prince. Jommy event
1. Taking One Breath

It's been **3** years. She's moved on, moved out, and moved along with life. But somewhere along the path she traveled down…she broke down. Her life seemed absolutely worthless. She had nowhere to go, nobody to cry on, and then the horse appeared. He was so elegant and pure. He took her places she never dreamed of going to. And soon she was smiling all the time.

Then, when she was flat broke, the horse pranced away, and her feelings flooded back. Occasionally her friends would bring back the horse just to say hello, sometimes she would wave goodbye smiling.

It was the first day of winter, she wasn't smiling today. She put on her coat and went outside to look for her horse. It had gotten harder to feed her pet, yet sometimes she would find him with her friends in an abandoned alley, beckoning to her with his low, yet screechy whinnies.

But today she couldn't find her pet. So she walked around the town. She walked by an old abandoned building and stopped to look into the slightly frosted window. The paint was chipping on the carpet was gone. She let out a disappointed sigh and continued walking. She stopped to look back at the sign above the door one last time. The G was missing. So was the artist who created the Major.

She found one of her friends behind an old Laundromat. She briskly walked up to him, seeing that her pet was with him.

"Skin, can I use a little?" She asked, shivering.

Skinny looked up, his sleeve rolled up past his elbow. He hissed quietly but handed her a clean needle with a white liquid inside. She nabbed a rubber band from the laundramat's clerk stand and quickly walked outside, she was sitting beside Skinny, rolling her sleeve up when another gust of wind caused her to shiver…she didn't stop.

_Okay body of mine. You'll stop shivering soon. Just one minute._

She held the needle to a vein. It was weak; she was going to have to use her neck soon. She shivered at the thought. Her fingers began to tremble in excitement as she bit down on the rubber band. She was about to inject the poison into her vein when someone by the other side of the alley shouted her name.

**It was short I know but I hope you liked it! R&R Please!**

**Spoilers!**

"_You bitch!" But it was to late, he shoved her to the floor._

"_Jude…how could you do this to yourself?" He asked._

"_Just one please! I'll stop I promise! I just need one!"_

"_You're going to be okay."_


	2. The Wind Down

**I know I haven't posted in forever, but I'm currently really busy with finals and 5 sports and LIFE! It's so insane and I feel really bad for not posting. I'm very very very sorry to say that this will be the only fan fiction I will be able to keep up with for right now, winter break is soon and I will surly add more to all of my other fan fics in time but for now...I'm sorry but this is the best I can do. For all of the readers still with me. Thank you.**

She spun around, dropping the needle. It hit the cement with a crash. His eyes were dark, carrying shame. She knew she was going to break down and cry when she saw his lips curve into a frown.

Skinny had heard the needle crash and abruptly stood up, his pet already showing in his eyes, "You bitch!" He shouted, "That was pure!"

She turned back to face Skinny, realizing what she had done, she let out a surprised cry and looked up at Skinny, "Skin wait!" But he had already slapped her across her face and knocked her to the floor. He hurridley collected his things as he muttered what sounded to her like something about junkies and sluts before he walked away.

She groaned as she pulled her knees under her chin, her arm had fallen beneath her and was bruised. She clutched it to her chest and coughed back tears. The figure that had remained standing while she fell now kneeled beside her and gently stroked her hair. When she finally opened her eyes he looked deeply into them to discover that all the passion and hope was gone, they were now just bloodshot and dull...they almost looked...dead.

"Jude," he sighed, "How could you do this to yourself?" He wiped a strand of hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear, "How could you use?"

Jude shrugged his hand off her shoulder, "You think that after three years, three _years _you can just come back to town and act like some sort of superhero? Well you can't! You're worthless, just a cowardly jackass. Leave me alone."

He sighed, "Jude...you're going to get sick, or worse."

Jude stood up and started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm rather forcefully, "I hate you Tommy!" Jude yelled as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She began to sob into his jacket, finally realizing how much torture her pet had put her through, "I missed you..." She murmured.

Tommy raked his hands through her dirt filled hair and kissed her head, "It's okay, I'm right here...I'm not going _anywhere."_

Jude was driven back to Tommy's apartment. Tommy set up a spot for her on the couch before retreating to his own room for the night.

Jude tightened the blankets around her frail figure. It had been a long time since she had a warm place to sleep, for the past three months she had been sleeping in alley ways, shelters, and friend's apartments, but all those places were lacking heat and always contained at least a hundred other homeless druggies.

She couldn't believe she had let herself fall this far, in the car on the ride to her current location Tommy had claimed that they would be going to the clinic first thing in the morning, Jude was to thankful to oblige.

Tommy awoke to the sound of someone crying. He quickly lept out of his bed and took the stairs two at a time. He saw a blonde figure sitting upright on the couch, holding her shoulders, a cold sweat clearly visible on her shivering body.

She turned her head and saw Tommy at the foot of the stairs, she walked up to him and grabbed on of his arms with her trembling hand, "Tommy please...I just need one fix," she begged, "Just one and then I _promise _I'll stop okay? Just one Tommy...just _one_ please!"

Tommy pulled Jude into his arms, her body shaking against his chest, he held her head in his hands and kissed her ear, "Jude you're going to be okay. We're going to get through this okay? I promise." He whispered.


End file.
